Le Visage du Masque
by Silvara
Summary: Sept ans ont passé. En Hyrule, Zelda se déguise pour fuir un coup d'état et aller chercher l'aide d'un ami d'enfance qui n'est jamais revenu de Termina. Dans cette timeline, le Magicien d'Acier—ou la Divinité Féroce, selon qu'il vous plaira—fut, il y a très longtemps, un général nommé Link dans un manga servant de préquelle à Skyward Sword. Attention: Ancienne histoire en HIATUS.
1. Fuite

_NdlA:_ _Le style et le schéma narratif pourraient vous sembler un peu légers par rapport aux autres histoires en français._

 _._

 _._

Le Visage du Masque

.

Il avait grandi chez les Kokiris, le garçon de son rêve, il l'avait rencontrée dans la cour de son palais.

Il s'appelait Link, et il était resté en ville, chez un marchand de bibelots, juste pour elle. Pour lui tenir compagnie. C'était un ami souriant, un garçon très gentil. Même quand, parfois, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, regarder dans ses grand yeux sérieux était pour Zelda presque douloureux.

Et puis il était parti. Pour retrouver des êtres chers et un ami inestimable, avait-il dit.

C'était bien plus tard qu'elle avait appris comment il avait porté secours au fils du chef Goron ou comment il avait sauvé la princesse Zora.

Et depuis tout cela, sept ans déjà. Il devait avoir beaucoup grandi à présent...

Elle avait peut-être un peu sublimé sa bravoure ou sa gentillesse, mais de toute façon, les souvenirs idyllique d'une amitié d'enfance avaient surtout servi à supporter les interminables journées de travail passées en robes de bal entre les hauts murs du palais aux échos de métronome.

Puis, un jour, le roi des Gerudos était revenu à la cour, avec, un discours similaire à celui que Link avait jadis prédit.

Zelda avait alors tenté de mettre son père en garde contre les manigances de ce sorcier. Mais le roi d'Hyrule n'était ni le plus...patient des rois, ni le les plus chaleureux des pères. L'avertir d'un scénario catastrophe raconté par un Kokiri ne fut pas vraiment très utile.

Pourtant, le plan que la Princesse avait fini par former avec Impa avait été assez simple.

Il avait suffit de le provoquer correctement, et avec un peu de patience, avec beaucoup de contexte, le grand Gérudo avait fini par se dévoiler. Et banni du royaume pour avoir menacé la princesse héritière, le dernier regard du seigneur Ganondorf s'était imprimée dans ses rétines, et le bruit de ses bottes contre les dalles de la salle du trône avaient découpé le silence en longues secondes interminables.

Étourdi dans son prestige, son père n'avait rien vu venir. En y réfléchissant, l'assassinat avait été assez propre. Dans la chambre de son propre palais, le vieux monarque avait rencontré une mort simple et rapide. Lorsque le linceul royal paru sur la place de la ville, tout le peuple trouva au défunt roi des qualités que personne n'avaient jamais évoquées en quarante années de règne.

Alors devant la dépouille poignardée et un peuple crédule, à l'aide de quelques nobles, Ganondorf revint, et fit accuser la Princesse héritière. En faisant circuler quelques rubis et quelques menaces, absolument toute la cour avait fini par convenir sur l'identité du meurtrier.

Le Gérudo n'eut pas grand chose à faire. Le peuple troublé, il n'eut qu'à évoquer le danger d'une guerre civile, l'avantage d'une alliance militaire avec le peuple du désert, et la fin des raids pour se trouver assis sur le trône royal.

Pour ce qu'Impa en avait entendu, la première décision qu'il avait prise avait été d'offrir une récompense pour la tête de la Princesse parricide.

"Si elle s'était enfuie, c'est qu'elle avait bien quelque chose à se reprocher."

Et au rythme de ses pas dans la forêt sombre, au travers du fog de honte que lui donnait sa fuit, Zelda entendait encore le dernier râle de son père tandis que les sabots du palefroi royal martelaient le pont levis.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨Ʒ

Impa l'avait emmenée à l'abri dans le temple de son peuple. Et elle lui avait tout dit : Plus de famille. Plus de royaume.

Il lui avait fallu perdre son visage, son sexe, son titre..presque son identifié, et encore plus vite, son deuil. _Elles n'avaient "pas le temps pour ça"_.

Impa l'avait entraînée selon les us du peuple de l'ombre. Ainsi, un an passa. Durant un année, elle apprit, cachée, étouffée par les bandages d'un nom d'abord étranger qu'elle fit peu à peu sien.

L'espace d'un an, _Sheik_ s'était mue dans les ombres des ruines du Royaume.

Le Ranch était en ruine, une triste aura entourait le château, et elle semblait pousser les Hyliens à s'entretuer, et à maudire leurs enfants pour un peu de lait et de pain. Dans le bourg et le village, tout le jour on n'entendait que plaintes et malédictions, contre Nayru et contre la défunte Famille Royale.

Parfois, Sheik ne savait plus quoi penser et il arrivait qu'elle en oublie la compassion.

Lorsque Zelda avait cru achevé son entraînement, renonçant à une grande part de sa féminité pour le nom d'un Sheikah, Impa la conduisit jusqu'aux Bois Perdus et lui demanda de quitter Hyrule pour toujours.

Elle refusa, bien sûr.

D'une part, parce que les restes squelettiques animés par le désespoir et la cupidité du grand nombre d'Hyliens qui s'étaient mis à traquer la tête de la Princesse hantaient désormais dans ces bois.

Et Impa ne pourrait pas l'aider à les traverser. Impa était la dernière véritable gardienne de l'héritage des Sheikahs avait pour devoir de garder la créature scellée dans leur temple ancestral, après tout.

D'ailleurs, Sheik elle-même n'appartenait déjà plus au peuple qui maudissait à présent sa lignée. Sheik n'était plus princesse, elle n'aurait jamais de couronne ; la personne qu'ils recherchaient, ce n'était plus elle depuis longtemps.

"Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Sheik," Impa lui avait alors retourné en lui plaçant une amulette dans la main. "Si tu es un sheikah, souviens toi que je suis ton chef. Tu vas partir. Et tu ne devra jamais revenir."

"Trouve le garçon de la forêt, avait-elle suggéré. Il a été de bon conseil. Peut-être saura-t-il nous aider..."

Tout en lui offrant ce dernier placébo avec quelque tristesse, tandis qu'ils marchaient sous les Bois Perdus, Impa se fondit dans les ombres pour l'éconduire.

Sheik eut beau se retourner de tous cotés et faire appel aux nouveaux sens que son mentor lui avait appris à développer, elle ne retrouva ni Impa, ni le chemin d'Hyrule.

Avec Link, peut-être pourraient-ils chasser l'usurpateur...

Quelle autre raison de se battre lui restait-il?

Ni les fins kunai aligné à ses cuisses ni le fouet à sa hanche ou la fiole de curare pour enduire des fléchés rudimentaires ne lui serait d'utilité sans volonté.

Elle avait besoin d'une ancre. Elle décida d'y croire.

Avec l'interdit de quitter l'habit des sheikahs aussi bien gravée dans son esprit que dans sa peau, Sheik serra le masque bleu qui l'habillait et marcha.

Là où il y avait des arbres il y avait des chemins, et le danger pouvait aussi venir d'en haut dans une forêt. Alors elle marcha en levant aussi les yeux vers les branchages, l'implacable lumière du jour l'éblouissant par intermittence au travers du tamis de feuillages.

Lorsqu'elle vit les formes filiformes de créatures enchantées, opalines et infimes, qui semblaient voleter dans l'air, sous ses yeux, elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et ferma un instant les yeux et serra fort le talisman toujours dans sa main.

Il y avait une légende dans ces bois.

Il existait un chant, pour Enfants Perdus, les petites créatures qui n'étaient pas des Kokiris et qui égaraient les adultes. On les disait des enfants autrefois, avait qu'ils se fîssent sculpter des masques pour survivre sous les Bois Enchantés. Cétait une distante complainte, juste une mélodie...

 _Kiddies bold, kiddies nuts,_  
 _Child of lost fairytales,_  
 _Give your face, your sorrow,_  
 _Face the Forest of shadows!_

 _Kiddies bold, kiddies nuts,_  
 _Child of lost fairytales,_ _  
_ _Close your eyes, at morrow,_  
 _Ol' Deep Forest all swallows!_

Il ne fallut pas plus de trois pas pour que le sol se dérobe sous elle.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨Ʒ

Sheik se réveilla au son d'une machinerie à la cadence inexorable ; le tic-tac d'une horloge qui vibrait jusque dans ces os.

Mais ça n'était pas le Temple de l'Esprit. Non.

C'était un lieu humide ; exiguë et vaste, sans la moindre âme à la ronde.

Elle se releva distraitement, l'instinct la poussant plus avant. Elle n'avait aucune idée de là où elle allait, ni même s'il y avait quelque chose au delà de la construction dans la quelle elle évoluait, mais _ne pas avancer c'était déjà mourir._

Elle ferait honneur à Impa.

.

* * *

 _NdlA_ _: Bien que cette histoire ne soit pas abandonnée, sachez que son avancée sera...extrêmement lente. J'ai trop de textes en cours, des obligations de santé m'on rattrapée et je ne sais plus trop ou donner de la tête. Mais ce scénario me tient à coeur, donc une fois mon livre actuel de High Fantasy terminé (25 000 mots sur environ 35 000 pour l'instant), si je suis sure qu'il y a des lecteurs qui trouvent que cela vaut le coup d'attendre, je reprendrai cette romance._

 _Don oui, c'est un peu un hiatus. Pourquoi je l'ai postée ainsi ? À_ _cause de l'espoir de peut-être voir ma motivation ravivée par vos commentaires. De sorte à lui écrire "juste" un chapitre de plus, et encore, et après ; jusqu'à enfin, peut-être la compéter, plutôt que de la laisser dormir indéfiniment au fond d'un disque dur. Il faut dire que j'ai déjà_ _entièrement développé le plan et je crois toujours qu'il est assez intéressant._

 _J'ai été inspirée d'une fanfiction ancienne qui semble avoir depuis lors été retirée du web. La façon dont la Divinité...enfin...le Magicien d'Acier avait été écrit par l'auteur m'avait parue si astucieuse et juste qu'il me fallut absolument développer son histoire en une sorte d'odyssée romantique pleine d'ego, de mystère et de feu. :)_


	2. Termina

Sheik frappa le buisson d'un geste revanchard. Celui-ci ne lui avait rien fait de particulier, mais elle avait besoin de libérer sa frustration sur quelque chose.

 _Qu'était-ce que cet univers de toute façon ? Rien ne fonctionnait comme il fallait !_

Les buissons étaient vivants et ripostaient ici. Les charognards volatiles n'attendaient même pas que l'on soit mort pour essayer de vous becqueter, ici.

Et-et il y avait cette ville qui lui hérissait les cheveux sur la nuque.

Tout à Bourg-clocher n'était que couleurs et chanson.

Cette ville ressemblait à un carnaval de masques...et comme par un trait d'ironie des déesses, il se trouvait qu'ils en préparaient justement un.

Cependant...chaque recoin, chaque visage, chaque chanson était habitée d'une aura terrible, angoissante, discordante...une aura qui ressemblait à une grande terreur. Et personne n'avait voulu lui dire pourquoi une boule de pierre géante était comme suspendue pile — exactement pile au dessus de la ville.

En d'autres circonstances, si tout à _Termina_ ne ressemblait pas à une très mauvaise farce à cheval entre délire fantasmagorique et cauchemar, elle aurait pu accepter de croire qu'il s'agissait d'un astéroïde, ou d'une — elle soupira, repoussant la consternation que ces simples mots inspirait à son esprit pragmatique. D'une _lune_.

La fille de l'aubergiste, Anju lui avait raconté que...la lune avait failli s'écraser sur Termina il y avait plusieurs années. Et comment leurs divinités, quatre géants l'avait repoussé de leur propres bras pour la renvoyer en orbite.

...

Il y avait bien une atmosphère dans cet univers, n'est-ce pas ?

Même si les différences avec Hyrule étaient si nombreuses et tout était tellement plus intense, que son esprit se sentait encore submergé, et tout lui semblait déformé, bizarre, insupportablement…impossible.

.

Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle essayait de se souvenir que c'était peut-être juste une impression subjective.

Après tout, les lois de la physique ne semblaient pas être distordues au point d'imaginer qu'elle se trouvait dans une version d'Hyrule déformée par un ruban de Moebius... Après tout elle avait traversé sans devenir folle et elle était toujours droitière... Elle n'avait pas suffisamment étudié la théorie des dimensions pour déduire quoi que ce soit d'utile. Les livres d'arcane magique d'Hyrule étaient vagues et imprécis de toute façon.

Elle dona un dernier coup de dague au buisson. (Un qui ne ripostait pas. Et qui ne sentait pas non plus la douleur, elle espérait.)

Elle soupira et rangea sa lame pour s'accroupir. Elle allait finir par devoir demander du travail à Bourg Clocher si elle ne pouvait pas chasser et trouver un abri avant que la générosité de l'aubergiste ne s'amenuise. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait continuer à dormir dans le grenier humide et poussiéreux sans que son dos et ses poumons ne finissent par le lui faire payer. Elle était presque sure qu'un Sheikah n'était pas censé dormir dans un grenier. (Pas que quiconque ici n'ait jamais entendu parler du peuple d'Impa de toutes façons.)

Elle avança la main dans le buisson pour chercher si un noeud de Farore y aurait cristallisé un rubis, mais le buisson se mit à remuer et elle fit un bond, le crochet de métal qui finissait sa longue natte lui éraflant généreusement le bras gauche.

Elle vit...elle vit le buisson se secouer et se trémousser furieusement pour aller se cacher derrière des lierres épais.

Occupée par sa surprise, elle oublia son embarras — qui s'inquiétait de juger ses performances de combattante, ici ? Impa n'était plus là, et de toute façon c'était de la faute de son mentor si elle était en train de voir l'équilibre de son esprit la trahir lentement dans cet univers dément. ...Secrètement une partie de son cerveau — de plus en plus populaire auprès de ses cellules grises — espérait que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve tordu, le produit de quelque spore qu'elle avait pu inhaler dans les bois Perdus.

Par curiosité, elle réalisa qu'elle avait suivit le buisson. L'entraînement d'Impa assurant le silence de ses mouvements, son centre de gravité le plus bas possible. Elle entendit son coeur battre la chamade tandis qu'elle s'attendait à voir surgir un nouvel évènement...naturel...incompréhensible.

Derrière les enchevêtrements de lierre, il n'y avait plus de buisson. Alors quelque chose renonça dans l'esprit de Sheik et elle n'en ressentit presque aucune surprise.

C'est seulement en relevant les yeux qu'elle vit la grotte.

Termina avait quasiment tué sa soif d'aventure avec une majuscule, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle avait tué sa curiosité. En fait, elle lui semblait même exacerbée (probablement un mécanisme d'autodéfense).

Bon. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'encouragement pour donner libre cours à sa curiosité. Prenant garde de ne faire aucun bruit, elle se faufila à l'entrée. Et elle entra.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨Ʒ

Elle trembla. Ses yeux la brûlèrent devant le spectacle familier à l'intérieur de la grotte. Une fée ! Il y avait une fée ! Une fée vivante, normale...

Elle déglutit et s'avança vers la mince étendue d'eau que la fée habitait et s'agenouilla.

Rien ne lui sembla plus doux que le cliquetis de poussière secouée par des ailes engourdis. La fée s'éveilla et s'approcha d'elle en hésitant. La fée était dans une forme dématérialisée, et sn aura magique semblait très faible comparée à celles des grandes fées d'Hyrule.

"Être enchanteur, être enchanteur," commença-t-elle avec affection, et ce fut la flatterie la moins désagréable qu'elle eut faite de sa vie. Elle savait que les fées, avaient généralement une préférence pour les Hyliens, mais qu'elles étaient peu coopératives avec les femmes.

De toute son enfance, même quand elle était encore appelée Zelda, Sheik avait toujours aimé trouver les grottes des fées pour ressourcer ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle avait beaucoup appris sur les arcanes de la nature auprès de ses excentriques entités.

"Avatar des déesses, prêterais-tu tes pouvoirs à une admiratrice ?" Elle espérait voir sa magie augmentée, ou apprendre un sort lui permettant de chasser dans les plaines. Elle ne s'attendit pas à recevoir la large forme d'une boule lumière se jeter dans ses bras à la fin de sa phrase. Soudain elle espéra n'avoir pas dit quelque chose d'incorrect.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" hésita-t-elle en soutenant le corps astral dont la clarté vacillante dansait faiblement contre les parois de la grotte sombre.

"Ca fait si longtemps, shmoup ! Si longtemps ! Je croyais que plus personne ne shmouperait jamais ! Jamais jamais ! Tu shmoup en moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu shmoup en moi ! J'ai entendu, j'ai entendu ! Tu es une Hylienne ? Il y a des Hyliens qui shmoupent encore en moi ?" La fée jaillit de ses bras et virevolta vigoureusement, zigzagant dans la grotte avant de rebondir contre le plafond et de revenir en flottant vers Sheik un peu surprise.

Sheik hésita un peu. Cela portait malheur de briser les espoirs d'une fée.

…Et de toutes façons, la créature semblait si fragile, si pathétique qu'elle n'eut put réellement le considérer.

"Peut-être," offrit-elle avec un sourire sous son écharpe blanche. (Inutile de lui dire qu'elle ne venait pas de Termina.) "Peux-tu m'apprendre un sort ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux ! Même si je n'ai pas assez de croyants pour retrouver ma forme physique, je peux t'apprendre des tas de choses ! Si tu crois beaucoup en moi, je... ton énergie magique est l'une des plus puissantes que tout ce que j'ai jamais ressenti ! Comment c'est possible..." la fée s'oublie un peu en murmurant toute seule avant de se secouer, saupoudrant de la poussière scintillante au sol et de revenir à Sheik.

"Mais tu crois en moi, je le sens ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux, merci !" A présent un peu calmée, la fée virevolta gracieusement sur elle même. "Que veux-tu savoir faire ? Oh ! Attends, je sais ! Tiens le Vent de Farore ! Et l'Amour de Nayru ! Et…et...je ne peux pas te donner le Feu de Din dans cet état...mais je peux te soigner," avant que Sheik eu peut répondre, la fée se secoua et lui souffla sa poudre scintillante au visage d'un seul coup. Sheik sentit les picotis familier de la magie des fées l'entourer et se fondre contre sa peau, laissant derrière eux la sensation de bien-être que tous les Hyliens en éprouvaient. Elle leva son bras et passa une phalange au dessus de son coude. La coupure qu'elle s'était infligée par accident avait complètement disparu.

Elle ne voulait pas douter des pouvoirs de la fée, mais elle savait déjà utiliser les trois pouvoirs magiques attribués aux déesses. Les fées étaient normalement capables de ressentir ces choses là. De plus, le fait qu'elle ne pût pas prendre forme physique n'était pas commun...

"Merci, bienveillante fée. Mais ce que je souhaiterais, c'est d'obtenir un outil pour chasser du gibier n'importe où dans la région de Termina." Sheik eut envie de demander aussi d'autres savoirs, mais si la fée avait déjà augmenté sa magie,

"Oh…oh! Oui je sais ! Il te faut un arc !"

La fée fit se matérialiser un solide arc rustique devant Sheik au milieux de poudre scintillante.

Sheik ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle .

"Oh généreuse demoiselle, " répondit-elle doucement, en s'efforça de faire passer une pointe de condescendance pour de la reconnaissance, "je te remercie de ton cadeau. Cependant, le gibier et la technique qui font défaut plus que tout autre chose."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨Ʒ

Apprendre à chasser le gibier de Termina fut une expérience presque dérangeante. Mais reconnaître de la peur ou de l'horreur, eut, à ce stade, revenu à devenir folle.

Même avec l'instruction magique de la grande fée, il fallut à Sheik plus d'une tentative et quelques points de suture avant de se procurer quelques grammes de viande à saler et le reste à vendre contre des légumes, des épices et un briquet — oui un briquet, parce que ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait utiliser le feu de Din juste en claquant des doigts, la magie coûtait cher et de bien des manières.

Quand elle put enfin choisir comme s'équiper, elle préféra une tente à un sac de couchage ; elle ne se sentait définitivement pas le courage de dormir à la belle étoile dans cet endroit. Mais elle savait désormais qu'elle survivrait à Termina.

Il lui était encore difficile d'accepter tout ce qui lui était arrivé...d'abord à cause de son exil tacite, et puis à présent cette impression d'être prisonnière dans un lieu sans repères... Une partie d'elle voulait oublier tout ce qui était derrière elle ; s'il fallait se réadapter à un nouvel environnement, autant se décharger du passé. Mais bien sur il y avait l'autre part, celle qui avait toujours été raisonnable. Et comme toujours, celle-ci réveillait en elle des mots comme responsabilité, honneur et abnégation. Autant de mots entendus et répétés depuis deux vies déjà, quand du satin l'habillait et qu'à son front siégeait un l'emblème royal.

Frustrée, rancunière et exaspérée par les souvenirs, Sheik soupira.

Elle but une gorgée d'eau puisée dans un ruisseau proche. La fraîcheur de l'eau fit un peu de lumière dans ses sombres idées stériles. Avec ce recul et un peu de méditation, elle finit par trouver un compromis. Elle cesserait de penser à tout ce qui risquerait de la gêner dans son dessein ; le temps d'accomplir ce pourquoi elle avait décidé de survire et de dépasser ses limites: retrouver le Héros du Temps. Maintenant, elle avait une idée un peu plus claire de la façon dont elle allait pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Elle avait fermement l'intention d'apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur ce monde. Pour cela, il allait falloir poser des questions autour d'elle. Et pour avoir des réponses il fallait gagner la confiance des gens.

Elle prit le sac qu'elle avait acheté la veille sur son épaule et se tourna vers Bourg Clocher.

.

* * *

 _NOTE: Pour comprendre l'être qu'est devenu son ami d'enfance, Sheik à encore un peu de chemin à faire seule en Termina. La motivation des lecteurs m'a donné l'inspiration pour terminer ce chapitre. Maintenant voyez-vous, elle a encore besoin de vos encouragements pour le prochain. Alors ma note à la fin du premier chapitre tient toujours. S'il vous plait, laissez votre commentaire._


End file.
